<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me how to stop dreamin' 'bout you by Fake_Ruby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825413">tell me how to stop dreamin' 'bout you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby'>Fake_Ruby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you know the galaxies of my heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki can't let go of Yue. Sokka tries to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suki/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you know the galaxies of my heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me how to stop dreamin' 'bout you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Space Girl by Frances Forever</p><p>Playlist for this fic:</p><p>Still Here by Digital Daggers<br/>Come Home by One Republic<br/>Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars<br/>I miss you, I'm sorry by Gracie Abrams<br/>Oblivion by Zolita<br/>The Night We Met by Lord Huron</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki doesn’t eat much anymore. She doesn’t go to work. She doesn’t do much of anything. </p><p>She lays in her bed and pictures Yue next to her. Sometimes she imagines she’s really there. </p><p>Sokka moves in with her. He forces her to eat and bathe. He tries to help her, but she refuses to do anything except lay her head on Yue’s pillow or sit on the couch and stare at the door, waiting for Yue to come home.</p><p>Yue does not come home.</p><hr/><p>Suki starts talking to the moon. </p><p>She sits on the balcony, staring up at the night sky.</p><p>She acts like the moon is listening, like Yue is listening.</p><p>Suki had finally returned to work, not having much of a choice. She goes through the motions like a zombie, then comes home and tells the moon about her day.</p><p>She imagines the moon tilting her head and covering her mouth, just like Yue.</p><p>Sokka is concerned.</p><hr/><p>Suki goes out on the balcony and sits down on the same blanket she used to share with Yue. Her fingers dig into the cloth, tensing as they pull at the material.</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to leave. You promised me forever,” Suki tells the moon. Her voice is ice cold.</p><p>Suki stands up abruptly. </p><p>“You never came back!” She shouts at the sky. “We were gonna get married. We were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. And now you’re gone.”</p><p>Suki turns and punches the balcony door. Glass shatters and digs into her fingers. Suki stares at her bloody hand. She can barely feel the pain.</p><hr/><p>Suki is still seething when Sokka appears. He gently guides Suki to the bathroom, washing and dressing the cut. Suki savors the sting.</p><p>“Suki, you can’t keep doing this.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka looks taken aback.</p><p>“I’m just trying to help.”</p><p>“I don’t want your help. I don’t want any help. You don’t get it, so just fuck off.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you, Suki. You’re not the only one mourning her. I’m doing my best here, but you aren’t even trying.”</p><p>Suki glares at Sokka.</p><p>“Get out of my fucking house,” Suki finally says.</p><p>“What?” Sokka asks in shock.</p><p>“You shouldn't be here. You don’t deserve to be here,” Suki tells him.</p><p>“Tui and La, Suki. You’re being a real asshole, you know?”</p><p>“I told you to get out of my fucking house.”</p><p>Sokka storms off.</p><p>The front door slams.</p><p>Suki doesn’t feel any better.</p><p>She doesn’t feel guilty either.</p><p>She doesn’t feel anything.</p><hr/><p>When Suki leaves her room the next day Sokka is in the kitchen eating dinner. She says nothing. Neither does he.</p><p>Suki heads out to the balcony, not even registering the new door Sokka must have put in earlier.</p><p>The moon glows brilliantly. </p><p>It reminds Suki of Yue’s smile.</p><p>Suki hasn’t smiled in so long.</p><p>“Please, bring her back,” Suki whispers to the moon. “I’ll do anything, I just need her here.”</p><hr/><p>The moon does not bring Yue back.</p><p>The world does not stop to wait for her.</p><p>Suki still feels like she’s in a dream, trudging her way through a world that isn’t real.</p><hr/><p>Sokka joins Suki on the balcony and holds her hand.</p><p>His hand is cold, just like Yue’s always was.</p><p>Suki breaks.</p><p>Tears fall and she feels as though she’s drowning.</p><p>Sokka holds her tight.</p><p>It’s not tight enough to put her back together.</p><hr/><p>A month later, there’s another full moon.</p><p>She’s beautiful. She shines bright, drawing attention to herself. She’s the same color as Yue’s hair.</p><p>The thought makes Suki smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry. again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>